eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1129 (9 May 1995)
Synopsis The new landlord at the bedsits starts to throw his weight around, and Ricky finds he could be homeless. Ian gets Cindy just what he's always wanted, and a win for Nigel's football team means another loss for Arthur. Of course the football team win and Arthur has a huge shock and can't play. Pauline is very cross with him. Ricky goes round to see Phil, gets drunk and Phil and Kathy sympathise about the new bastard landlord, Phil not very enthusiastically. Ricky whinges on saying that the boiler doesn't work, and the sink was blocked and no-one got a plumber. Kathy thinks he should stick it out and try the CAB to see if the rent is allowed to be increased that much. And he should get together with Della and Binnie to protest, as surely they won't be able to afford it either. He says they don't care, after all they're leaving next week, and they're not going to pay the arrears, but do a runner. Ricky wants to find out who the landlord is and give him what for. Phil says that the new owner might be a heavy type and not worth arguing with, so maybe it's a good time to move out in any case, there must be better places for the money, if there's so much wrong with it. Ricky is also very pissed off at David who made a quip earlier about him being Phil's teaboy. Phil says why doesn't Ricky go home, and he says he hates David, and explains. Phil says well, he's probably having the time of his life there with no-one else home, and it's your father's house anyway, so you have more right than he does to be there. Ricky says yes, and decides to move home when David is out next day giving Bianca her next driving lesson. Phil says he can have the afternoon off work if he likes. There's a knock on the door, and it's the rent collector for the bed-sits, who's delivering the collected rent and reporting his progress with the tenants to the new owner (Phil). Phil says thanks, and warns him that Della and Binnie are going to do a runner, and asks him how many people are now out? The collector says that Ricky is still there and one other family. Phil says that Ricky will be out this week, and Della and Binnie next week, so he will just have to work on the Thompsons. The collector guy agrees and thanks him for the tip on Della and Binnie. At the betting shop, Debs has to cover for someone at lunchtime, when she and Nigel were supposed to be going out. The manager is very sorry and promises her a long lunch tomorrow. Nigel, of course, doesn't complain. In the afternoon, the other girl comes back and the manager thanks Debbie again, saying she can go now and she's a treasure, and pats her on the bottom. He then immediately goes and jokes with the other girl about her dentist appointment while Debbie looks at him in astonishment and anger not quite believing what he just did, and not able to get a word in edgeways. Later a business partner comes in and Debbie shows him in to the managers office. He takes a good look, and the manager says after Debs has shut the door, hands off, that one's mine. Do you know I even patted her on the bum this morning and she didn't say a word. You can always tell the ones who are gagging for it. The other guy laughs and says yea, you lucky bastard. It's Cindy's birthday tomorrow, she chats to Kathy who's still very grateful about the dinner for her birthday on Thursday, and Cindy says she will try to keep Ian in a good mood for the dinner, and hopes it'll be OK. Kathy asks what she wants for her birthday, and Cindy says something expensive and gorgeous that she couldn't afford for herself. Kathy says what, from Ian? You'll be lucky he always buys me knives, very exciting eh? Cindy laughs and goes home to catch Ian wrapping her present. (It's a teasmaid, just what he always wanted!) She says she was just chatting to Kathy about presents and she hopes he'll get her something nice. He says err like what? She says something nice that I wouldn't buy for myself, to make me feel pampered, not something boring for the house. He says what, like a teasmaid? She looks at him in disbelief. He says, oh well just a suggestion, I haven't got your present yet, so what do you actually want then? She says something to make me feel pampered. He goes out and buys some exceptionally tarty red and black basque and knickers and stockings. He wraps it and when she gets home from picking up the children he gives it to her, saying open it now. She says she's not in the mood and it's tomorrow. He say, no go on open it now. She does and thinks it's revolting, not surprisingly, and accuses him of only thinking about one thing and she's not a cheap whore, etc. She wanted something to make her feel good, and he went and bought something for him that he'd like and she would wear just for him. He is a bit surprised at the violence of the reaction and says they haven't "done it" for ages - she says well whose fault is that, and they bicker a bit, and she says she wants to be alone. Then she decides to go out for a drink. At the Vic, the football players are celebrating their victory, and David comes over and buys her a drink, belittling them and saying how he wants so much more from life than just simple things like a living on a stall and winning football. They chat a bit and she cheers up a bit, goes home and continues to sulk at Ian, who apologises and they go to bed and she sulks some more. Grant is still miserable. Peggy is worried about him, and thinks it's still Sharon's effect. Phil gives Ricky's letter to Sam to his mother who has her address. She says she isn't sure that she should post it because Sam's happy. Phil says she's a grown woman and can decide for herself if she wants to answer it. Peggy says Ricky's not very nice - remember Natalie, and Phil says he's OK. Robbie gives up his paper round, but Carol makes him go and beg for it back as he's left school, so has to contribute to his own and the dog's Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Sid Owen as Ricky *David Fleeshman as Mr. Soames *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Mark Monero as Steve *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Michelle Joseph as Della *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Marlaine Gordon as Lydia *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Michael French as David *Howard Antony as Alan *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Jack Chissick as Stan Dougan *Nicholas Denney as Tommy Carter *Doreen Hoppe as Sandra *Ulric Browne as Winston Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns